Big Time Change
by Panda Crayon
Summary: What happens when Carlos comes out to the world? His life completely changes. Friends lost, some gained. His coming out causes Big Time Rush a lot of drama.  Story in progress.
1. Chapter 1

"Big Time Change"

Chapter one: Carlos "The Firework"

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing." _

_ The song "Firework" by Katy Perry was playing on the stereo at apartment 2J. The boys of Big Time Rush decided to throw a party while Mama Knight and Katie where at a weekend spa retreat. Carlos was sitting on the couch drinking his mixed drink while the other three boys were talking to everyone at the party. Carlos sighed and looked over to Kendall. The blonde was happily talking to his girlfriend Jo. Jo was on a break from filming her movie trilogy, thus the party was formed. This party was like a welcome back, temporarily, party._

_ "You just got to ignite the light and let it shine," Carlos sang along as he downed the remainder of his drink. Carlos was already on his fourth cup, yet he felt like drinking more. So he got up to make himself another drink, making his way through the crowds of people, and accidently bumping into Logan. Logan smiled at Carlos, but the smile quickly faded away when he realized Carlos was already drunk. He put his drink down and led Carlos to the kitchen counter, "Carlos, how many drinks have you had exactly?"_

_ Carlos looked up at Logan and smiled, "I-I had like…this many drinks," he said holding up four fingers. Logan's eyes widened. He had never seen Carlos drink so many mix drinks in one night. Usually his limit would be two, because Carlos always had to fill the cup halfway with alcohol then the other half with whatever he was mixing it with, and Carlos never drank more than two cups unless something was bothering him. _

_ Logan took the cup that was in Carlos' hand away and placed it on the counter. He looked back at his drunken friend, who was looking back at him with a 'WTH?' look on his face. "No more drinking for you Carlos. You've had one too many drinks. I'm sorry but I think it's time for you to go to bed."_

_ "Heh, whatever Logan! Who are you my mother?" Carlos yelled back to his friend. He got up and went to grab a can of Coke from the fridge. "Don't worry Logan, it's only a coke!" Logan sighed and watched as an angry Carlos stormed off towards his room. He didn't want Carlos drinking anymore but he felt really bad that he upset Carlos. "Curse you conscience." He said to himself as he made his way to Carlos's room. _

_He knocked on the door and waited for Carlos to answer the door. He knocked again, and still no response. "Carlos? L-look I'm sorry. You can go ahead and drink as much as you want to. I-"Logan was interrupted when the door swung open. Carlos stood in front of Logan and smiled, "I don't need your permission Logie Bear. I stop drinking when I want to." Carlos held up the can of coke and pulled out a flask from his pocket. The Latino had filled the flask up with Jack Daniels whiskey before the party started. Carlos did this to ensure that he still had something to drink if everyone drank up the booze before he felt a buzz. _

_ Logan gave Carlos a disappointed look. He was hoping that Carlos would realize he was right and decide to stop drinking but Carlos was ready to get wasted. Logan turned around without saying anything and headed back to the kitchen. As he was leaving he felt his arm being grabbed and next thing he knew he was in Carlos's room. He turned to see Carlos closing the door behind him. _

_ "I'm sorry Logan . . . I will stop drinking if you want me to." He sat on his bed and threw the flask over to the basket of dirty clothes on the end of his bed. He was upset about something, anyone who knew Carlos could tell. _

_ "Its fine Carlos," Logan said as he sat next to his friend. He started rubbing his back when he noticed Carlos started to cry. "So what's eating you Carlos?" He asked, worried for the Latino. Carlos wiped a few tears away and looked at Logan. _

_ The Latino looked at his bud, "Logie Bear. I'm. A . . . Firework~" The tanned boys lips met with Logan's and for the first time in a long time, Carlos Garcia was truly happy._

_ [[Note]]_

_ Hey guys. Sorry for the chapters ending, I know it was cheesy. We'll find out what happens the morning after in chapter two. Will Carlos remember the night? Will Logan realize what's wrong with Carlos? Stay tuned for an update. :D Oh and I will be bringing an OC into the story, just a heads up._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is chapter two of my fan fic. Sorry for the short introduction, I don't really know what to write. Something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter; I do not own BTR.

Chapter two: "The closet and the new girl"

"Carlitos, wake up!" James' voice could be heard from the living room. He couldn't get Carlos to wake up, and he had been trying for over an hour. Carlos just moved around his bed and continued to sleep. He always was a heavy sleeper, especially when they drank the night before.

"Damn it Carlos! Ugh," James, at this point, was done trying to get Carlos up.

Logan walked into the room right as James was leaving. They had woken up early to get the place cleaned up before Mama Knight and Katie returned from their weekend spa retreat. They needed all the help they could get, because the party may have gotten big throughout the night.

Logan looked at the sleeping Latino. He shook his head as he walked over to Carlos' bed side and pulled the covers off. Logan always knew how to wake Carlos up, even if it annoyed the tanner male. Logan smirked when Carlos grumbled something and got up from his bed.

"Morning sleepy head," Logan threw the covers over Carlos and started for the door.

"Logan, you jerk!"

Carlos pulled the covers off and stayed sitting on his bed. He didn't want to get up. He felt like shit and just wanted to lie in bed all day. It was his own fault for drinking so much last night, and he regretted his decision. Drinking was something the guys didn't do so often, but whenever they did there was always someone who drank one too many drinks. It was Carlos' turn to suffer from the hangover. Last time it was James who got wasted and ended up puking all over their bedroom floor.

"Carlos, you awake?" Kendall's voice could be heard from the other side. It sounded a bit annoyed. Carlos figured Kendall might be mad. They all had agreed the night before that they'd wake up before ten to start cleaning, and when Carlos looked at the clock it was twenty till Eleven.

Carlos slipped his house shoes on and started for the living room, "Y-yeah Kendall. I'm awake," he said in a sleepy voice.

"Good. It's about time Carlitos," Kendall patted Carlos on the shoulders and let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, but you look like shit Carlos."

Carlos groaned, "Really?" He made his way to the bathroom to have a look in the mirror. Kendall was right. Carlos did look like shit. His hair was messy, his eyes were droopy, he had morning stink breath, and he saw some dried puke on the side of his shirt. Carlos grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth; he could ignore everything else right now because they still had to finish cleaning the apartment.

James peeked into the restroom, "You done yet Carlos? I call taking a shower first! My hair feels really greasy and I stink, so can you hurry please?"

Carlos rolled his eyes as his spit out his rinse. He grabbed a towel and patted his face before making his way out of the bathroom. "It's all yours James."

When he saw the living room it was already clean. He looked over to Kendall who was throwing away the last trash bag. Carlos could hear the sound of beer bottles clanking in there.

Kendall smiled at Carlos, "Don't worry about cleaning buddy. We know no one likes to clean when they're hung over."

Carlos just nodded and looked over to Logan who was already cooking up a big breakfast. Logan always cooked a huge breakfast whenever they drank; it was their own little tradition. Carlos walked over to Logan to see what he was cooking.

The pale male smiled at Carlos, "You hungry Carlos?"

"Yeah, sort of," Carlos answered looking at the pan cooking strips of bacon. He looked over to the other pans. He stuck his tongue out at the sight of eggs, fried potatoes, and pancakes. His eyes wandered back to his friend and noticed marks on Logan's neck.

"Whoa! Logan, you have hickies?" Carlos smiled as he observed three marks on Logan's neck.

Logan looked at Carlos, eyebrow raised. Does Carlos not remember last night? The Latino was the one who gave Logan the hickies, and he didn't let Logan leave his side last night until he fell asleep.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and smiled at the tan male, "Yeah. Met someone last night."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - [ 3:41 p.m. ] - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The boys were now chilling at the Palm Woods pool. Constantly getting compliments about their party last night.

"Thanks guys. I know it was an awesome party," James said to a crowd of people. Some people he didn't even recognize. Guess there were more people at the party than they thought.

Carlos was swimming inside the pool, he felt re-energized and full of life. Thank God his hangover was gone. He dove into the eight feet section of the pool and opened his eyes to see a foot coming straight to his face.

BAM! The foot made contact with Carlos' face.

The Latino grabbed his face and let out a scream under water. It didn't hurt too much. But still, he got kicked in the face. Whoever did this would surely pay for kicking him in the face. The angered Latino surfaced for air and looked for the person responsible. Then he saw the culprit, swimming only a few feet away from him.

"Hey excuse me, but who are you to b-" He shut up when he noticed it was only a girl, one that he's never seen here at the palm woods either.

"Oh I'm sorry!" The mysterious girl apologized. She must have known what she did, otherwise she wouldn't have apologized. She gave Carlos a smile and handed out her hand, "The name's Danielle, but you could call me Dani."

Carlos cleared his throat and shook her hand, "Carlos, and nice to meet you Dani. Welcome to the palm woods,"

The two exchanged a couple of words before Carlos decided to get out of the pool. The rest of Big Time Rush was watching Carlos from the pool side.

Kendall smiled as he saw Carlos swimming away from the new girl. He looked at the other two and smiled. He had an idea, and James and Logan knew it.

"What's the smirk for?" Logan asked looking at Kendall who had a big smirk on his face.

"You saw Carlos talking to the new girl right? Maybe this is **the **one. You know? Carlitos' possible first girlfriend."

James raised an eyebrow, "Y-you think we can talk Carlos into asking her out on a date?"

"I don't think Carlos would li-" Logan began, but was cut off by Kendall.

"Why get him to ask her out? We'll ask her out for him. I mean, this girl didn't run off when Carlos spoke to her. Plus, I think he'd ruin his chances if we let him do it himself,"

James nodded his head as a big grin came to his face, "Let's do it!"

Kendall nodded and looked over to the pool, he was about to set his plan in motion when he realized the new girl wasn't in the pool anymore. His facial expression changed as he stood up and scanned the pool area. "Where is she? She was just here."

James shook his head. He didn't worry about losing the new girl because James had some kind of vision where he can spot a certain girl in a crowd of people. He scanned the pool area and saw Dani walking into the lobby and towards the elevator. He acted fast and grabbed Kendall by the arm and practically dragged him to the lobby as he ran to catch up with the girl.

Logan just watched as his friends ran after the girl. He looked over to Carlos who was now drying up on a beach chair. Carlos looked over to Logan and waved to his friend. Logan just chuckled to himself and made his way to sit next to buddy.

"Wait! New girl!"

Dani heard the yelling but ignored it. She didn't know it was directed towards her as she past a group of people who were looking at her funny. She raised and eye brow and turned back to see what all the yelling was about. As she looked back she saw James and Kendall stop in front of her.

James stopped to catch his breath, but opened his mouth to talk after about a minute. "Hey new girl, I'm James and this is Kendall," James picked up Kendall's arm then released it.

Kendall rolled his eyes and looked at the girl in front of them, "We're Carlos' friends,"

"Oh Carlitos's friends? Nice to meet you, the name's Danielle but you could call me Dani."

Kendall smiled and thought to himself, '_Wow nicknames already? Carlos and Dani must have hit it off in the pool. Nice Carlos! Didn't think you had it in ya' _He shook Dani's hand and looked over towards the pool to see if Carlos was coming. No sight of the Latino, so he went on with his plan. "So Carlos was just telling us how pretty and nice you were."

A smile came to Dani's face, "R-really? Carlos is a sweet and fu-" She stopped, mid-sentence, when Kendall interrupted her.

"Yeah he did. He also mentioned how he would like to take you out on a date."

"So what yo-" Dani was interrupted again. This time it was by James.

"Carlos isn't really good with talking to girls, so we told him we'd talk to you for him." James smiled and winked at the girl. He thought she was pretty cute, and if Carlos doesn't go for her then he would.

Kendall turned his eyes from looking at James and back to Dani, "So what do you say? Would you go on a date with Carlos?"

The girl stayed quiet. Dani had to think about, and after a few seconds of awkward silence she nodded, "Sure, but it has to be tomorrow because that's my only free day in the week. Kay?"

Kendall and James saluted Dani and ran back to the pool area. They spotted Carlos and Logan and ran to tell them the news. Carlos and Logan were having a conversation when they were interrupted by the other two BTR members.

"Guess what Carlitos" James began.

Carlos looked at James; James had his excited look on so this must be good news. So he wasn't too worried, but seeing his friends being all excited kind of got him excited. "W-what is it?"

"We got you a date with Dani! Tomorrow at noon," Kendall said crossing his arms and posing as if he were superman. Heck, they should call him Superman because he got Carlos a date with a cute girl.

Carlos stayed quiet and looked over to Logan who was also sitting being quiet. Carlos didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go out with a girl, but at the same time he didn't his friends getting suspicious and finding out his true secret. He smiled at James and Kendall, "Thanks guys. Can't wait. . ."

- [ Notes ] -

Aha! Chapter two is finished. :D Hope y'all liked it. Chapter three will be about Carlos and Dani's date. Please Review? I'd like to know what you guys would like to see in later chapters, criticize my writing, or anything. :3


End file.
